dead aim
by bellereve
Summary: hiei, kurama, and yusuke are sent to london to protect hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. undercover as students, they watch over the castle as a new evil rises, but the school may not be the target after all...
1. mission

Harry Potter / YuYu Hakusho  
  
Dead Aim  
  
by jade

* * *

Disclaimer - i don't own yuyu hakusho or harry potter.  
  
Rating - pg13, for language and action  
  
Pairing - not telling, hehe 

Spoilers – hp: book 5, yyh: 'out with a bang'  
  
Summary - hiei, kurama, and yusuke are sent to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. undercover as students, they watch over the castle as a new evil power rises. but the school may not be the target after all...  
  
Note - just a warning: my grammar sux. reviews please.  
  
Editor - Celebrindae

* * *

Chapter One - Mission 

"Oh! There you three are! Koenma has been trying to contact you all for some time." Botan said in her usual perky tone of voice. "He'll be in his office in a minute. He has a new mission for you! Good luck!" She giggled and rode off on her oar. Her pink kimono swishing behind her.

"Oh, great. There goes another weekend!" Yusuke yelled down the hall after Botan.

"Calm down, Yusuke. Do you really think Koenma would call us here for no good reason?" Kurama reasoned. The three demons walked into Koenma's office. Hiei sat at the windowsill, and stared out it.

"You bet he would!" Yusuke growled, throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

Kurama tilted his head. "Really? Name one time he did."

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak but froze, and sweat drop. Kurama smiled slyly, "I thought so."

"Well, let's hope Kurama is right. I didn't come here to listen to you two bicker." Hiei said and yawned boredly.

Yusuke growled and pointed his finger accusingly at Kurama. "Why are you sticking up for the toddler!?"  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" demanded Koenma.

"Gah! Koenma! When did you come in?" Yusuke questioned. Koenma waved his small hand and shrugged.

"Somewhere between when you were acting stupid and well, when you were acting stupid, I guess." Koenma said.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, anyway," Koenma began, "I have a new mission for you three."

"Oh joy," muttered Yusuke.

Koenma ignored him. "How would you like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"You gotta be kidding! This isn't just a weekend! We're talking about serious vacation lossage (is that a really word?) here!" barked Yusuke.

"The Headmaster and myself feel that the school is in great danger from a growing threat. You'll have to go under cover as students."

Koenma continued, "I have your acceptance letters right here. We can't have you go through the Makai right now so you'll have to go by airplane in the human world. Your flight leaves tomorrow at five for London, so I suggest you start packing."

All three looked dumbfounded, even Hiei had a weird look on his face. None of them spoke.

Koenma shuffled through the papers in his desk and took out three envelopes, "Ah, here they are." He passed them out to the detectives.

"The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, knows of your arrival and duties, but the staff knows nothing of this or what you are. You have to keep this to yourself. No students or staff will know! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. We got it!" Yusuke mumbled. Kurama looked around the room quizzically.

"Sir, I can't help but wondering... where is Kuwabara?"

"The oaf's probably too stupid for this mission," snickered Hiei. Yusuke burst out laughing, while Kurama simply looked thoughtful. He seemed to accept this answer.

Koenma smiled, "Yes that, and this is only a three demon job. Kuwabara isn't strong enough." Hiei and Yusuke both smirked.

"All you have to do so far is just guard the place. Make sure no outsiders cause chaos at the school. If something happens, send word" Koenma sighed and then sent them on there way.

Once the three were out of Koenma's office, everyone in the entire spirit world could hear what was being yelled in hall. Yusuke had just realized that their flight tomorrow was leaving at five... in the morning.

TBC...

* * *

Coming soon...  
  
Next Chapter (london): Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke leave for London. Airplane flight. Introductions. The burrow. The order. And letters.

* * *

jade: i know this chapter was short but i didn't really know what else to write, lol.  
  
hiei: oh great, rolls eyes this is going to be an interesting story.  
  
jade: shut up hiei!  
  
hiei: make me!  
  
jade: hits hiei over the back of the head  
  
hiei: ow!! sniff why did you have to go and do that?  
  
jade: anyway, i promise the other chapters will be longer. i just wanted to get this story started. so, i'll update every week, savvy?  
  
hiei: savvy? whats that mean?  
  
jade: ... growls  
  
hiei: um... I'll shut up now. cya next time!  
  
reviews please!


	2. london

YuYu Hakusho / Harry Potter  
  
Dead Aim  
  
by jade

* * *

Last Chapter (mission): The YuYu gang (excluding kuwabaka) has a new assignment: protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They got the 411 and are off to the airport!

* * *

Chapter Two - London 

"Now boys, don't get into too much trouble, alright?" Botan teased. Yusuke huffed. "Oh, and remember, they speak the language English in London? You'll find out you can already speak it, courtesy of Koenma's powers" she smiled while the three raised their eyebrows but they trusted her.

Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and even Kuwabara had come to bid the three demons good bye. The group of seven stood by the gate. They had started boarding and their seats had been called.

"You better write Yusuke," Keiko said while giving him a quick hug. When she pulled away, Yusuke was smiling warmly.

"No problem."

"Well, we better get a move on or we'll miss our flight," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei never said a word or looked back, but he seemed nervous since Yukina was standing beside him. He wondered if she would ever find out the truth.

They all said there last fare wells and the three headed onto the plane.

* * *

The flight was very long and their seats were separate. Yusuke was in the farthest seat back, stuck between a chubby couple who snored the whole flight. He spent the whole time grumbling about Koenma doing this on purpose or eating the plane food. 

Hiei was on an aisle seat, he sat next to an annoying, little girl who kept bouncing around in her seat and trying to poke Hiei's hair with a fake, fairy wand. Mysteriously, that wand soon caught fire.

Kurama meanwhile had a window seat near the front of the plane. He was having a pleasant conversation with a middle-aged woman sitting next to him. They talked about everything from movies and books to politics and education.

Occasionally, there would be a peanut fight between the three. The stewardess dismissed their fun soon after, there were peanuts all over the cabin floor, even up Yusuke's nose. Hiei fingered his hidden kanta; he took orders from no one. But with a pleading look from Kurama, he huffed quietly and slipped his sword back under his robes.

From Japan to London, the flight was at least thirteen hours. By the end of the flight, all of them were stiff.

* * *

"So who are we supposed to be looking for?" Hiei asked Kurama. Yusuke looked over the crowd, as if expecting to see some one he knew. 

"There is supposed to be a group of seven people, I think, picking us up. Five are red heads called the Weaslys and then there are two brunettes." Kurama looked up from a piece of paper, probably intructions from Koenma for when they got off the plane, and looked around. "Well, lets start looking."

Hiei nodded, "Right." The three split up. Kurama walked to the pick up area. Hiei went to the baggage claim, to get a better view he took a ride on the carousel (the thing that carries the bags around for people to pick up). While Yusuke headed to the food court.

They had been looking for awhile when Kurama spotted a mess of red hair, waiting by the windows that looked out to the grounds. Most of the family had their noses pressed against the glass to get a better look at the planes. But two brunettes were shaking their heads and laughing at the others.

Kurama quickly walked over to the group and stopped in front of a woman who looked like the mother. His language slipped into English when he spoke, "Hello there, you wouldn't be the Weaslys, would you?" So Botan was right.

The woman smiled and stuck out her hand, "Yes we are, my name's Molly Weasly. Are you one of the three we're supposed to pick up?"

Kurama shook her hand, "Yes, my name is Suuichi Minamino. The other two are looking for you. Yusuke is at the food court while Hiei is by the baggage claim."

"Don't be fooling yourself 'Suuichi', I'm right here." Hiei spoke. He was standing behind Kurama, no emotion on his face. Hiei's sudden appearance startled Mrs. Weasly. She yelped and fell head over heels over a seat behind her. Two twins by the windows were trying to hold in their laughter, but were failing miserably.

Mrs. Weasly collected her self and stood up. She gulped and turned to Hiei, "Hello, my name is -"

"Don't bother, I heard," Hiei interrupted. He was glanced over at the rest of the family.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" she said after realizing where Hiei was looking.

"Still on the floor," snickered the twins.

"This is my family. The two twins are Fred and George... or George and Fred. There is Ginny, Ron. And the these two," Mrs. Weasly pulled the two brunettes to the front "are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hello" Kurama smiled.

"Hn" (if you don't know who said that then why are you reading this fic?)

There was an awkward silence and then Mrs. Weasly spoke again. "Well, we should go find your friend. Yusuke was his name, right?"

Kurama and Hiei both nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Yusuke in the food court. He stood out among the crowd. He was the only one with a table piled with enough food to feed even the hungriest of saiyans (dbz). 

After the repeating of introductions, the group left London Airport in a large, black car, courtesy of Dumbledore and the Ministry. It was a little squished so the twins got to sit in the trunk.

The Burrow wasn't far away, maybe half an hour. Which was good since Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were stiff enough from sitting such a long time on the plane.

The Weasly house was tall and looked unstable but it seemed to hold itself together somehow. The whole family filed into the house, the three demons coming in last.

Sitting at the table were four people the detectives have never seen. The closest was a man with bright red hair, probably the Weasly father. Next came a young woman with short bubble gum pink hair, she winked at Hiei whose cheeks turned slightly pink. The next man was hunched over a chair, he had a glass eye that landed on everyone in the room in turn but seemed to spend most of its time watching Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke with keen interest and suspicion. And last (but not least) was a young man who had looked to have too many gray hairs for his age, but he had a kind smile.

"Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke. This is my husband Arthur Weasly," Mrs. Weasly said while walking over to the group. "Tonks," she nodded to the pink haired girl. "Mad Eye Moody," she continued, Moody's eye jumped around in its socket when the three turned to him. "And of course, Remus Lupin." Mrs. Weasly took a breath and turned back to them. "Everyone. This is Suuichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, and Yusuke Urameshi."

"Boys, Hermione, Ginny. Do you think you could show them to their room?" They all nodded and motioned for the three to follow them. They gathered their trunks and walked out of the room to the stairs, and up they went, leaving the group of adults to themselves. They started whispering as soon as they left the room. They didn't realize was that all three detectives could hear every word they said (they didn't even need extendable ears).

"Those three. There is something different about them. Dumbledore says we can trust them but he said not to tell them anything about the Order. We weren't even supposed to bring them to Grimmauld Palace." Mr. Weasly began.

"Yes. And now none of the other children can go either. Me and Arthur have to stay here and watch over them." Mrs. Weasly said.

"I don't know what you're all talking about. I liked them. Especially the short one with spikey black hair. He had beautiful eyes... in a dangerous sort of way," Tonks said, she sighed dreamily. "If only he were older."

"I don't know how you ever became an Auror, Tonks" Moody growled. "You're falling for the enemy."

"Now Moody, you know they are not our enemy," Lupin spoke up, Tonks huffed and stuck her tongue out at Moody when he turned his back to her.

"I saw that," muttered Moody.

"I asked Dumbledore why were we supposed to watch them until school. Why couldn't they come with their families? He wouldn't answer. He just said to watch them and not ask too many questions." Mrs. Weasly said sadly. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dumbledore won't even tell the rest of the Order about this; he never speaks of it in the meetings. But when he spoke to us it soundly like it was top priority." Mr. Weasly lowered his voice and gulped, "You don't think this anything to do with You-Know-Who, do you?"

The others looked at each other, Lupin shook his head slowly and spoke, "It can't be, he would have told us. This must be something else... right? It has to be."

"Well," Tonks said slowly, "I think we should trust Dumbledore and do as he says. That's all we can do, for now..." There was a hushed silence.

Moody stood up, followed by Lupin and Tonks. "We better leave, Molly, Arthur. We'll stop by and inform you on how things are going at the Order. Good day" Lupin nodded farewell and Tonks waved. And they were gone with a pop.

* * *

The three detectives looked at each other. What was the Order? Who is You-Know-Who? Whats going on? 

Hermione and Ginny had left them already with a good bye; they headed up a different stairway. The twins soon left too. Only Ron and Harry were left.

The two boys lead them into a room on what seemed to be the top floor besides the attic. There was orange everywhere, orange posters. With books and magazines, a broom and a desk. There were five beds set out in the room; they made the room seem smaller than it was. Two beds were on one side of the room, they seemed to be Harry's and Ron's, littered with letters and cards. Then there were three empty beds on the other side of the room.

Hiei walked over to the bed closest to the window and silently claimed it by placing his trunk by the foot of it. Kurama took the one next to the door while Yusuke got the one between them.

"Mum said dinner would be ready in a few minutes. We're going to see Hermione and Ginny. See ya!" Ron said, then they both headed for the door. Ron walked out and at the door, Harry turned around and said good bye.

"That black haired boy, Harry, he has seen more then his share of tragedies. You can feel it in his presence." Kurama said carefully. Hiei was sitting in the windowsill (as usual), he didn't move. Yusuke blinked at Kurama from the spot on his bed.

Right then, a gray owl with a black chest and feather tips swung in past Hiei and landed on Ron's desk. It hooted and ruffled its feathers, tied to its leg was a letter. Yusuke got up from the bed to get it but Kurama beat him to it. On the envelope was written:

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama

Highest Room

The Burrow

London

Kurama ripped open it open and read the letter aloud, but only loud enough for them to hear.

Dear Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama,

Dumbledore told me that you all just arrived. I hope things are going well. We're doing all we can to find out about this new threat. If we come up with something, I'll send word immediately. And that goes the same for you three, if something happens, mail me. Inside I have enclosed three keys to the wizard bank, Gringotts. You each have a separate vault and spending money for the year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has also given you permission to attend Hogsmeade on the weekends.

Prince Koenma

PS: Remember what we talked about. Tell no one, staff nor student!

Kurama folded the letter up neatly and placed it in his trunk. A voice rang through the house, calling everyone to dinner. Yusuke jumped out of bed and practically fell down the stairs. Hiei left silently in a blink of an eye. Kurama was left in the room.

He gazed at the letter for a minute and tapped the trunk closed. But when he left the room, he didn't notice that the letter had flown out from the trunk and landed just by the side of Harry's bed.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. No one spoke. They just ate their meals quietly. Even Fred and George didn't pull a joke all dinner. The three demons only paid attention to their meals, but they could feel the constant flicker of eyes over at them. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to finish. They excused themselves from the table and headed for the stairs. When they thought they were out of earshot, Hermione spoke.

"The adults seem worried. I don't know whats going on. Why aren't we staying at Grimmauld Palace? Why aren't your parents going off on the Order business?" she sighed in frustration.

They all came to Ron's room and walked in. But when Harry sat on his bed he saw the letter on the floor, he picked it up.

"What's that?" Ron asked. He and Hermione sat on either side of Harry and read the letter over his shoulder.

TBC...

* * *

Coming soon...  
  
Next Chapter (diagon alley): Talk. Diagon Alley, robes, wands, books. And Hogwarts letters.

* * *

jade: well, better?  
  
hiei: do you really want my opinion?  
  
jade: no! I don't! I want their opinion! points to the readers  
  
hiei: hn... sweat drop  
  
jade: oh, i'm sorry for not updating sooner. i was packing this whole week, we moved to florida (To all of my friends back in ct, who are reading this: i'll miss you! visit!). this chapter was actually written in the car on the way here.  
  
hiei: good excuse.  
  
jade: by the way hiei. i have a question for you... how did you get through the metal detectors in the airport with the kanta in your robes?  
  
hiei: hehe, smirk my secret...  
  
reviews please!


	3. diagon alley

YuYu Hakusho / Harry Potter  
  
Dead Aim  
  
by jade

* * *

Last Chapter (london): Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke flew to London. Staying with the Weaslys at the Burrow. Introductions were made. Whispering. And a letter from Koenma.

* * *

Chapter Three - Diagon Alley

"What's that?" Ron asked. He and Hermione sat on either side of Harry and read the letter over his shoulder.

The three understood most of it, but the rest confused them. They knew Hiei and Yusuke but who was Kurama? Who was the sender, Koenma? And what were they not supposed to tell student or staff. And this growing threat?

"What do you think it means?" Ron questioned. Harry shrugged.

"Well, the letter isn't that descriptive so the sender must have written it so if it was intercepted no information would be spilled." Hermione said. She had a frustrated look on her face.

Harry sighed and folded the letter up. He had a tight grip on the paper; he was as frustrated as Hermione. Ron was the only one that seemed not to care.

He took out an apple from his pocket and took a large bite out of it. He chewed with his mouth open and then spoke. "So, did anyone else realize how all the adults were acting? They seemed..."

"Cautious?" Harry offered.

"Curious?" Hermione supplied.

Ron nodded and took another bite, "Yea, those things. But I was looking for worried."

Harry unfolded the letter once more and reread it at least a couple more times. It was not curiosity anymore, he was determined and Hermione seemed to feeling the same way.

All three sat there calmly, discussing the letter while Ron ate his apple. You should have seen the look on each of their faces when the door suddenly threw open and in walked Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.

Everyone stood in a silence that seemed to last forever.

Hermione was the one to break it. She stood up very quickly and rushed to the door. "I better be getting to bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow for our school shopping. Good night." She nodded to all and before walking out she gave Ron and Harry a look that plainly said good luck.

Kurama was the first to make a move. "You got mail I see. Who from?" He nodded his chin towards the letter in Harry's hand. All three demons had a sharp look in their eyes while they waited for his answer.

Harry was taken back, he looked down at the letter dumbfounded. "Oh. It's from Hagrid, the Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. He's a friend of ours." He never looked up once and met their eyes. That was guilt in Hiei's book.

Kurama smiled, "Well, we must meet this Hagrid sometime." Yusuke yawned and stretched, seeming to except this answer.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

Hiei was now sitting in his windowsill. It was only nine o'clock but everyone made his or her way to bed.

Harry placed the letter quickly in Ron's desk drawer and climbed into bed. Kurama walked over to his trunk to get out his night wear but froze when he opened the trunk.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he waited. What if he noticed it was missing and asked him about it? Kurama, meanwhile, seemed to be in a daze. He stared at the open trunk, no emotion shown on his face what so ever.

After a moment or so, Kurama blinked and realized how he must look standing there. He closed his trunk slowly and walked over to his bed and climbed in, still in his day clothes.

Yusuke and Ron had both fallen asleep, their snores shook their bed frames. Kurama had also fallen asleep but turned over once in awhile. Hiei still sat at his windowsill, his eyes closed. Not known if he was asleep or not.

Harry was the only one still awake and he would be most of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Hiei woke with a start. Some one had dumped ice cold water onto the fire demon's head and drenched him from head to foot. The whole room was laughing from the look on Hiei's stunned face. 

Yusuke was laughing so hard that he was crying. But Hiei also saw that he was the only one holding an empty bucket. Yusuke realized this, looking down at the bucket.

In a second Yusuke shoved the bucket into Kurama's chest and pointed an accusing finger at him. Hiei narrowed his eyes and smirked, while Yusuke gave a sorry excuse for an innocent smile.

The next instant, Yusuke was nursing a throbbing bump on the back of his head. Hiei seemed satisfied with this and grabbed a new set of black robes and went into the bathroom to change and dry his still wet, but still spikey, hair.

Yusuke cursed over at the closed bathroom door. Kurama laughed and walked over to his trunk and started to open it.

"Serves you right, Yusuke. I'm surprised Hiei didn't kill-" Kurama stopped, now in a daze (again), looking at the contents of his trunk. His features showed surprise. The letter was back inside the trunk.

Hiei walked out of the bathroom. He stood leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, watching the fox. He could sense Harry's tension from the other side of the room.

Kurama pulled from his daze and drew out a set of clothing. He walked by Harry on his way to the bathroom. Harry stiffened.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Ron said loudly. Yusuke stopped massaging his head, jumped up from the floor, and grabbed Ron's arm.

"I'm all for food!" They both left the room. Harry following slowly behind them. Kurama, now back in the room, and Hiei watched him leave.

* * *

The clatter of forks and pleasant talk filled the kitchen air. Now that it had been a day, everyone started to take in the three demons. The worried feeling was still there, but barely detectable. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. 

"So what's a Prefect, again?"

"Quidditch, never heard of it."

"Gryffindor, eh? How many houses are there?"

The three detectives had all sorts of questions. Hermione had asked how they didn't know this stuff. Kurama simply replied that their wizard school in Japan wasn't very up-to-date.

"So everyone, ready to get you're school supplies?" Mrs. Weasly asked kindly. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny nodded (this is in Harry's 6th year, George and Fred are out of school now, sry. they were two of my favorite characters).

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke looked to each other. Mrs. Weasly frowned, "What's wrong?" Yusuke looked over to her.

"We don't know what to get." Mrs. Weasly gave a confused look.

"Didn't you get your letter in the summer?" Kurama seemed to brighten up at this and all three nodded. Hiei and Yusuke didn't have their letters with them (probably in the trash, lol) but Kurama pulled his out of his back pocket.

He waved it up at Mrs. Weasly. She smiled.

"Great! Now let's get going."

* * *

The group of nine had split up once in Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly decided to visit Fred and George at Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decided to check out the Quidditch store, while Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke headed for Gringott's Wizard Bank. 

"So, Kurama, what do we have to get?" Yusuke asked the fox as they walked down the alley. Kurama pulled the letter once more from his back pocket and started to unfold it. He passed the acceptance letter to Yusuke and began to read the supplies list out loud.

"Hm... we need a couple books, some equipment for potions, a wand, and pet if we so choose." The three continued to look over the list and sometimes changed the topic.

"That Harry boy is sure nosey," Hiei said lightly. Kurama nodded his head agreeingly. Yusuke gave them both a confused look.

"Whatcha mean?" He blinked. Kurama was silent. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Really Yusuke, you would think you had to be smart to be a spirit detective." Hiei smirked at Yusuke's red hot face.

"For your information, I happen to be very smart!" Yusuke practically yelled. Hiei and Kurama both sweat dropped.

"Oh look! That must be Gringott's!" Kurama pointed to a tall, white building at the end of Diagon Alley. All three entered and took in the surroundings. It was a big building.

Kurama was nervous; the Youko kept sneaking looks at the jewels the goblins carried around the hall. And he wasn't the only one; a pair of red eyes followed the gems as well.

They walked up to the front desk where a very important-looking goblin stood. He looked down at the three and sized them up. He smiled evilly, seeming it worth his while to help them, and asked them what they needed.

All three took out a key and placed it on the counter, they said their names in turn.

The goblin grinned, swiped up the keys and got down from the counter. He motioned for the three to follow him. They walked toward the halls when they saw another goblin come up to them.

"Would you like me to take them to their vaults, Mr. Gnish, sir?" Gnish shook his head.

"No thank you, Griphook. I'll see them to their vaults myself." Griphook nodded and bowed before he took off.

They traveled down the tunnels at great speed, but of course no comparison to Hiei. Their vaults were side by side. They exited the cart.

Interest. Over the years, nothing good had come in except for the Sorcerer's Stone but it was taken out of its vault almost as quickly as it was put in.

Gnish was of total curiosity with these three newcomers; he had never seen them before. He opened the first vault very slowly so he could get a peek. Yusuke's was first.

Inside were mounds of gold coins, stacked in columns almost up to the ceiling. Gnish goggled; he had never seen so much gold. Not even in the Malfoy vault. All three demons were surprised as well at how much gold Koenma had put in the vault.

Yusuke walked in and pushed a great amount into a sack made of cloth. He tied it to a back loop on his belt and stood up. He scanned the room one more time and saw something he didn't before. The whole room was full of gold except for something in the corner. It was a large sized box wrapped in brown papering, and on the top it had Yusuke's name.

Yusuke bent over and picked it up. Gnish blinked. Yusuke walked out of the vault and over to the others with the package under his arm.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Gnish tugged on Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Hiei and Kurama both narrowed their eyes.

"I'll open it later," Yusuke simply said. Gnish frowned, knowing his questions wouldn't be answered, and opened the next vault.

Kurama's vault was the same as Yusuke's, full of gold and a brown box in the corner. Kurama filled his sack with gold and took the box.

Hiei's vault was last and as usual, piled with gold and that same brown-papered box.

When all four had arrived back in the main hall, Gnish had tried to snag one of the packages. Unfortunately for him, it was Hiei's and all the goblin got to show for it was a burnt hand.

The three demons walked out of the wizard bank into the sunlight, with Hiei returning to the shade, and continued down the street to start their shopping.

"That Gnish sure was weird," Yusuke said.

"Sure was. I wonder if all goblins are like that," Kurama wondered.

Hiei smirked, "If they are, then I'd bet that Harry is a goblin." (sorry to all those harry fans. but i'm more a draco fan, lol)

* * *

"Stand still! I can't fit you for your robes if you keep moving around like that!" Madame Malkins commanded. Kurama and Hiei stood at the door already had been fitted for their robes. Yusuke was having a problem. He was scared that he would be poked with the needle if he stood still. 

It had been over an hour since the three had left the wizard banks. They had bought their books and equipment, and had just finished getting their robes. They had two stops left, the pet store and the wand shop, Ollivander's, before they met up with the others at the ice cream shop. They decided to visit the wand shop first.

Ollivander's wasn't far down the road but they as they drew near, they noted it looked pretty old. The demons walked into the store. Kurama walked up to the desk and rang the bell. An old man with eyes that looked like moons appeared from the back of the room. He looked over his new customers and became excited.

"My, my, my. Dumbledore told me of three young men that were to come by my shop. I assume you're here for a wand." The man's eyes sparkled.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Hiei muttered quietly. Kurama gave him a don't-make-trouble look. Yusuke sniggered.

"Now, who shall be first?" The man, Mr. Ollivander, clapped his hands together and waited for an answer.

The three looked at each other. Yusuke decided to go first and stepped forward.

"Ah yes, Mr. Urameshi? Which is your wand arm?" Yusuke looked at both his hands. He didn't know what that meant so he decided to be different and answered his left.

Mr. Ollivander searched the shop and brought out wand after wand. Yusuke's pile grew bigger every minute but this didn't bother the old man, he seemed to enjoy this game.

"Here... try this one. Oak, nine inches, phoenix tear, it's really an unpredictable wand." Yusuke picked it up and the tip shot sparkles of deep green. Mr. Ollivander beamed and snatched the wand from Yusuke to wrap it up in a box.

Kurama was next and took longer then Yusuke. While Mr. Ollivander rummaged for another wand, Kurama looked at his watch. They had already been in there for almost an hour. Mr. Ollivander poked his head out from the piles of boxes and wands and walked over to Kurama.

"How about this one?" He handed Kurama the wand. "Rose wood, eleven inches, unicorn horn, a wand of illusion." Kurama smiled as the wand sprouted a rose from the tip. It too was put in a box and wrapped up.

Hiei was last and took longest of all. "Tricky customer, eh? No matter, we'll find a match, even if you have to go through all the wands in this shop." All three grimaced.

Hiei was soon becoming impatient but Mr. Ollivander just said it would take longer if he kept talking. Several wands later, Mr. Ollivander ran off to the back of the store and came back with a long box in his hands.

He pulled off the top of the box and drew out a black wand that seemed long enough to be called a short sword. It had spikes slightly above the handle. Mr. Ollivander handed it over to Hiei.

The whole room seemed to turn into a heat box. The tip of the wand in Hiei's hands burst into flames of deep red. Hiei smirked as the flames died down. He handed the wand to the now shaking Ollivander.

He reluctantly took the wand and carefully put it in its box before wrapping it up. He pushed the box toward Hiei. "That there wand is ebony, thirteen inches, dragon talon, and extremely powerful."

Mr. Ollivander now spoke to all three detectives. "Do be careful with your wands, each one is very rare." The three nodded. Well, Yusuke and Kurama did. Hiei just hn-ed. They paid for their wands and left the shop.

* * *

"The letter said a pet was optional." 

"But Yusuke, wouldn't you like a pet? I hear owls can be very useful since the wizarding world has no postal service." Kurama said.

"Well, yea it would be cool but it's not like I use the 'postal service' anyway. I mean, come on, its me we're talking about." Yusuke laughed. Kurama lead the other two to the pet shop down the street. He was looking forward to owning an owl.

A bell rang as the demons entered the shop. A lady came up to them and asked if they needed help but they answered that they were just looking. They moved around the store and looked at the assortment of animals. But Kurama just pulled them to the back where all the flying animals were kept.

There were all sorts of birds. Kurama looked over at Yusuke and laughed.

"I think it likes you Yusuke." On top of Yusuke's head was a large eagle that held in his claws Yusuke's hair (like puu!). Yusuke growled and tried to get the bird off his head. It would fly off when Yusuke tried to hit it but once he stopped throwing his arms around the bird would come back.

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's failed attempts while Hiei turned around. He felt stupid to just be seen in Yusuke's company. Yusuke shook his fist up at the bird and threatened it.

Kurama looked around the room and spotted a white raven in the corner. It stood on its perch and watched Kurama intently with its light purple eyes. Kurama smiled and walked toward it. He reached his hand up and lightly petted its small head. He smiled and it flew on to his outstretched arm. "I guess I won't be getting an owl" He murmured to himself.

Kurama and Yusuke stood at the counter with their pets. Kurama had talked Yusuke into buying the eagle since it didn't seem to want to let go of his hair. They looked for Hiei, but he was no were to be found.

"Hey there, sir, you're not allowed up there," yelled the store assistant to a dark figure in the loft above them. Yusuke and Kurama looked up to see Hiei with a silky black hawk upon his shoulder; it had deadly silver eyes.

Hiei jumped from off the edge and landed gracefully on the floor, the hawk rearranged itself on his shoulder. Hiei walked up to the counter and dropped a handful of coins on the table.

"Is that amount sufficient enough?" Hiei gave a bored look. The cashier looked at the pets the three had chosen and gave a weird look.

"Are you sure you want to buy these birds? We've had some trouble with those three." Hiei growled and his hawk narrowed its eyes.

"Yes, quite sure." Something in Hiei's eyes glinted. The cashier backed off a few steps and nodded his head.

"Oh Hiei," Kurama muttered. He turned to leave the shop but saw something behind the counter. It was a glass box and inside were three white eggs. Kurama looked to the cashier.

"What are those?" He pointed to the eggs. The cashier man followed his gaze. He shook his head.

"Oh no sir, you wouldn't want those. They're reflection eggs (sound familiar?). They hatch and reflect the one who carries it. They're high level creatures, we only got them by accident."

Kurama smiled friendly. "How much would you like?" A look of horror flashed across the man's face.

"I'm sorry, sir but they are not for sale." But he soon changed his mind.

Hiei lifted the tip of his kanta to the cashier's throat. "He asked, how much."

"How about 30 galleons?" Kurama smiled and pulled the coins out. He then turned to Yusuke and Hiei.

"Aren't you getting one? There are three." Yusuke looked over at the eggs. Hiei just gave Kurama a look that said: who, me?

Yusuke punched his right hand into his other. "Why not, maybe this time my reflection will be cool." (personally, i think puu is cool, hehe) He put his coins on the table. Both Yusuke and Kurama looked over at Hiei.

Hiei crossed his arms, sighed, and pulled out more coins. All three demons left the shop with a bird and an egg. They had finished their shopping and they agreed it had been a good day's catch.

They slowly walked to the ice cream shop where they were to meet the others, chatting lightly on the way there. When the rest of the group saw them, they ran over. Mrs. Weasly scolded them for taking so long but then they all calmed down and bought ice creams.

The group of eleven, now including George and Fred, sat in chairs around some umbrellas. They talked of their day and if anything out of the ordinary had happened. The three detectives shook their heads and laughed before answering to the disappointment of the others, no.

TBC...

* * *

Coming soon...  
  
Next Chapter: They've got their supplies, so it's off to Hogwarts. But first, the train ride!

* * *

jade: i'm sooooo sorry. i know i haven't updated in at least, i dunno, four weeks? i planned to update it every sunday. it's just school started awhile ago and we have so much stuff to do (i got the lowest score in the school on a geometry project, lol).  
  
hiei: hehe, i don't have to go to school.  
  
jade: oh yes you do! what do you think hogwarts is? a garage?  
  
hiei: ... your kidding, right?  
  
jade: evil grin no way! you'll be arriving at the school ... thinks next chapter. but classes won't start for like three.  
  
hiei: i hate you  
  
jade: hehe. smirk  
  
hiei: ...  
  
jade: and I almost forgot, i'm adding a quote of the week to my story board thingy so if you have one you think i should put up, e-mail me )! the first one is below. cya next time!

* * *

Quote of the Week:

"Suuichi? I thought his name was Kurama..."

- Yusuke, YuYu Hakusho (anime)  
  
reviews please!


	4. express

YuYu Hakusho / Harry Potter  
  
Dead Aim  
  
by jade

* * *

Last Chapter (diagon alley): A missing letter appears. A day in diagon alley. School supplies and nosey people.

* * *

Chapter Four - Express

"Harry dear, would you do me a favor and go wake the others for breakfast. We don't want to be late and miss the train." Harry nodded to Mrs. Weasly before heading to Ron's room.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw that Hiei and Kurama were already awake and dressed. They were over by the window, playing cards on the floor. Kurama smiled at Harry and then went back to teaching Hiei how to play poker.  
  
"Mrs. Weasly said to come down for breakfast since we need to leave soon." Harry said while making his way over to Ron's bed.  
  
Harry smiled as he thought of how Yusuke had woken up Hiei yesterday. Maybe that was the reason why Hiei was up early today.  
  
He considered doing the same thing to Ron but thought better of it because his sleeping friend was alot taller then himself. Harry nudged the dead weight but it didn't stir. Kurama watched him. He sighed and got up.  
  
He slowly made his way over to Harry and Ron. He carefully pushed Harry aside and faced the bed. He put both his hands under the bed frame and turned to Harry. He smiled and whispered, "Like this..."  
  
Kurama threw his hands up and the whole bed tipped over. Ron hit the floor with a thud and a yelp. Harry blinked before he began to crack up. Ron's head appeared from under the mattress.  
  
"That wasn't funny," he spat. Kurama grinned and put his hand upward innocently while Harry tried to stifle his laughter. Yusuke snorted in his sleep. Ron grinned.  
  
"My turn," he said while getting up from under the bed. He went to the front of Yusuke's bed and grabbed the ends of the sheets. In a second, he had pulled all of the sheets off and the body which had been under them curled up in an instant as if trying to keep what heat was left inside. Yusuke shivered and opened his eyes.  
  
In front of him was Ron, grinning and holding up the sheets like a muggle bullfighter. Yusuke growled and said, "Stupid" before sitting up and stretching.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Harry decided to wait for the two sleepy heads before going downstairs.  
  
All five entered the room to the smell of eggs, bacon, and delicious pancakes. They all drooled, even Hiei's eyes gave a hungry look. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at the long table, they giggled at the look on the boys' faces. The took their seats around the table.  
  
George and Fred had already finished their meals and were on their way out. "Great meal, ladies," George said with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Yes, top notch, Hermione, Ginny. I can't wait to see what you whip up next." The two twins waved and disapparated off to work. Ron raised an eyebrow and stopped piling his plate with food.  
  
"You two made breakfast?" The two girls smiled and nodded their heads. Harry laughed. Ron pushed his plate away from him.  
  
"Oh great. There's no way I'm eating this now."  
  
"Ron." Mrs. Weasly warned.  
  
"What? They might have poisoned it!"  
  
"Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, "You will apologize right now to your sister and guest! They worked very hard on that breakfast and I want you to eat it!"  
  
Ron grumbled a sorry and pulled the plate forward. He looked over at Hermione and whispered, "I still think there is at least a gallon of poison in this." He took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"No," Hermione said calmly, "Just enough for you." Ron spat out the juice in his mouth... right into his mother's red face.

* * *

"That's all you do? You just walk through the wall?" Yusuke questioned. He had seen his share of weird things but still couldn't see how this would work. As usual, the dim wit needed a visual demonstration.  
  
"Harry, Ron, can you show them how it's done?" The two nodded and pulled their trolleys in front of the supposed gateway between platform nine and ten. The began to run at the same time. They ran straight for the wall but before crashing, they disappeared.  
  
Yusuke gave a shocked look. Hiei and Kurama just looked thoughtful. Mrs. Weasly gave Hermione and Ginny the go ahead and they followed through the so called wall.  
  
The three demons decided to go one at a time. Hiei went first by leaning on the wall casually and falling through. Yusuke didn't want to go. Kurama had to push Yusuke through and come back for his trolley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly followed up the rear. They had just made it in time.  
  
The students of the group quickly got on the train just before the doors closed. They all waved to the ever shrinking figures that stood back on platform nine and three quarters. They sighed and split up. Ron and Hermione to the perfect compartment and the rest went of to find their own.  
  
There where few left unoccupied and sitting in a crowed compartment wasn't something Hiei would tolerate. For the safety of all the passengers and mostly not to put their own lives at stake, Kurama and Yusuke found a clear one at the end of the train.  
  
The four silently put away their trunks and took their seats. Most of the ride was silent. Things only got interesting when Hermione and Ron returned from prefect duties.  
  
The witch with the trolley full of food was wiped out once she had gone through their compartment. Breakfast was such a long time ago that everyone had a great amount of food and snacks to fill them up.  
  
"So, Yusuke," Ron sputtered with his mouth full, "What house do you think you'll be put in?" Yusuke looked up from his piece of cake.  
  
"I'm not really sure but from what i've been told. I think i'll be sorted into Gryffindor." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Ah yes, he is our save-the-day superhero, isn't he?" Yusuke glared and clenched his fist but Hiei thought nothing of it.  
  
"What about you Kurama," Hermione said softly, "What house do you like best?" Kurama thought silently.  
  
"Like Yusuke, I like the thought of being put in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw does sound interesting. I wouldn't mind being sorted into there," He smiled and leaned back in his seat.  
  
Yusuke jabbed his thumb over towards Hiei, "Him, on the other hand, is most likely to be put into Slytherin. Total jerk he is." Big mistake. Now Yusuke had to rub two lumps on his head.  
  
"Oh, I dunno Yusuke. Hiei has helped alot and even though he might not show it, he does have feelings." Yusuke stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Since when did he help us!? All he has been is an arrogant shrimp that likes to beat people up." Hiei folded his arms.  
  
"Hello," Hiei said, now annoyed, "I'm right here."  
  
"Of course he is a little too proud but remember at the gate of betrayal? Didn't he pull through for us?" Kurama petted his white raven's head lightly.  
  
"If you two continue this topic, I swear you won't have a tongue in the morning." Hiei growled. The two shut up.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just sat there, watching the three commence.  
  
Near the end of the trip, they had some visitors. A boy with slicked back blond hair and two other large boys slid open the compartment door and they hovered in.  
  
"Well, hello." He said sneering, "I do believe your in for a rough year, Potter. You see, I promised you you'd pay and I never break a promise. You better watch your back."  
  
The boy stood straight and started to turn away but Harry spoke with anger.  
  
"Draco... how's your father?" The boy called Draco stopped and faced them.  
  
He paused for a moment before a small smirk crossed his face. "Perfect..." Draco began to leave, he called over his shoulder coldly. "Welcome to Hell."  
  
Yusuke blinked, "Hell? Does he mean Hogwarts?" Draco tilted his head over to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you three?" Yusuke sat back in his chair and pulled his hands behind his head.  
  
"The names Yusuke Urameshi." He grinned.  
  
Kurama stood up and shook Draco's hand with seemed to annoy Harry, "I'm Suuichi Minamino. And that there is Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
Draco looked the three over with puzzlement. "What house are you all in? I've never seen you before." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"You wouldn't have, we're exchange students from Japan and we haven't been sorted into houses yet. We're here for the whole year, I believe."  
  
Draco smirked, happen to know they weren't Gryffindors. "Well, I suggest Slytherin. It is after all, the best house."  
  
Kurama smiled, trying to be polite, "Well, you really don't know until you're sorted or so i've been told."  
  
"Of course." Kurama looked to the two large boys behind Draco. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
The conductor's voice called through out the train that they would be arriving in half an hour to Hogwarts. "Well," Draco mumbled, "I hope you make Slytherin. See ya around, Suuichi, Yusuke, Hiei." He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and motioned them out the door.  
  
"Kurama, what's with you? Draco is a jerk." Ginny whined. Kurama smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Ever heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Draco has a evil aura and I know you don't like the guy but luring him into a haze of trust can be very helpful in the future."  
  
Ron looked at Kurama unbelievingly, "I don't think i'll ever understand you."  
  
Ginny giggled. A white raven fluttered its feathers on Kurama's shoulder. Hermione gazed at the beautiful bird.  
  
"What have you named your raven, Kurama?" The raven blinked its purple eyes. Kurama looked up.  
  
"Well, I thought I would call her Rain," Kurama smiled, "I've always thought that rain has been so calmly and that's what I see when I look at her." Rain spread her wings and flew from Kurama's arm to a railing holding the bags.  
  
"Rain..." Hermione whispered. "I like it."  
  
Ron put down what little was left of the food he held and nodded to the eagle in its cage. "What about that one?"  
  
Yusuke looked over to the sleeping bird. "I think I'll call him Kai." He smiled slightly and then frowned. He whispered to himself, "In memory of my teacher, Genkai."  
  
Hiei and Kurama were frowning too and the others didn't know why but from the feeling the got from them, they didn't think they should ask. Kurama cleared his throat and turned to Hiei.  
  
"So, what have you named your hawk?" He smiled. Hiei turned his head out the window. His black hawk stood on his shoulder.  
  
Harry laughed, "Ah, come on. You can tell us. We wanna know."  
  
Ron shuddered. "Did you name it Mr. Evil Eyes cause it scares the jeepers outta me," He shifted in his seat and gave the hawk a scarred look. The group laughed.  
  
Hiei actually smiled. "No, I didn't"  
  
"Well?" Kurama asked, "What did you name him?"  
  
Hiei hesitated but spoke, "Nitro..."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke burst out laughing. Yusuke pointed to Hiei, "Leave it to him to come up with a name like that!"  
  
Nitro took off from Hiei's shoulder and swooped over Yusuke's head, tearing part his clothing. The hawk dived back and forth, Yusuke doing his best to dodge.  
  
"Hiei! Call off your damn bird already," yelled from under the seats. Hiei smirked from his spot near the window.  
  
"Give me one reason..."

* * *

"You're really going to like Hogwarts. The houses really feel like family." Hermione wouldn't stop talking once they had gotten of the train. They now sat in the carriages, waiting to be dropped off at the school.  
  
They soon stopped and all climbed out. All of their bags and cages were left on the train to be taken up to their dorms. All the birds had already left for the owlery.  
  
The school stood before them, huge and beautiful. The moon light shown of it, making the whole area light up. The three collected themselves from the long journey and walked quietly behind the others.  
  
No one spoke on the way up the stairs, no one except Harry. Before entering the building he whispered one word: home. 

TBC...

* * *

Coming soon...  
  
Next Chapter (settling): The train ride is over and Hogwarts stands in front of them. What houses will each detective be sorted into? How will the school react to these strange new comers?

* * *

jade: this chapter is supposed to be short, just telling ya so u don't go complaining. lol.  
  
hiei: who would complain...  
  
jade: are u being sarcastic?  
  
hiei: no... i would never smirk  
  
jade: well, i need a favor. i need u all to tell me what houses you think the detectives should be in. i was thinking of putting them in separate houses but i don't know how that'll work. sigh well, please help me out and review w/ ur choices, thanks!  
  
hiei: u better put me in a cool house or i'll set urs on fire!

* * *

Quote of the Week (thanks Karasu8!):

"So, tell me, what's it like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?"

- Hiei, YuYu Hakusho (anime)  
  
If you have any suggestions for the quote of the week, please email me at , thanks!  
  
reviews please!


End file.
